The Black Hound
by Eagle12
Summary: 5 years ago Naruto was banished for bringing Sauske back and the Yondamie and his family returned. 3 years ago a S-rank ronin came on the scene. 2 years ago a man named Silver was given the position of the daiymo's cheif judge. Now both are heading towards Konoha with plans. Just who are they, what are their plans and who is their mysterious friend?Strongnaru, grey/darknaru,Auworld


_**Me: Hello my loyal readers and welcome to the first chapter of The Black Hound. Now just to let you know i am not giving up on my other story. it is just tacking me longer to write with school and everything. Now Sit back relaxe and enjoy**_

* * *

**Demon/Summons speaking**

regular speech

**"Jutsu"**

_'thought'_

**_Demmon/summons thought_**

* * *

**_I do not own Naruto just my ideas._**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Sea Country, the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze blowing, and the only sound was the waves and gulls and a radio playing Pirate Flag by Kenny Chesney (Don't own). As a man with a dark tan, sandy blonde hair and a pair of Ironman shades was laying on a beach chair on one of the few private beaches with a beer by his side. Reaching for the beer, he noticed he couldn't move his arm as several dark shadows toward over him.

"Yea know your trespassing, right?" the man said with a heavy southern drawl.

"Troublesome, but yes we know. We will be on our way if you could please inform us where we could find the Hound." one of the shadows said. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, the man saw three Anbu officers surrounding him and a fourth had his shadow stretched from the base of the palm tree he was under.

"So, why are you looking for the hounnd Konoha shinobi-san? Last time we got an offer from your village my, didn't my boss shatter the fools arm?"

"Can you, tell us your name so we know who we are talking to?" The female ninja with long red hair and a gama mask asked.

"Sure Ninja- san the name is Dirk." Dirk said.

"So what is it that you want to speak to the boss?" Dirk said as he tried to move his arm again, only to meet frustration.

"Our Hokage wants him to track and find a person for him." The anbu with a beetle mask said.

"And who would this person be?"

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." The green wearing turtle masked anbu said. This caused Dirk to glance toward the anbu with a deer mask and the shadow connecting him.

"Think you can release your move, I ain't going anywhere?" Soon Dirk felt him regain control of his body, before pulling his shades down and giving them a are you fucking with me look. "First you all are insane if you think the boss would go after him, he's double S ranked for a reason. Second, even if the boss wanted to go after him, which he doesn't, any mission he takes from Konoha starts at the price of 50,000,000 ryo. Third the Boss would not sell out his blood brother." Dirk said as he grabbed his drink, only to feel himself sinking. Looking down he sees the sand that he was on has turned to swamp muck originating from the hands of the Gama anbu. "You will tell me where he is now or so help me I'll."

"You'll what attack an unarmed civilian?" Dirk retorted, it was than he felt the ground that held his arms and legs solidify and he felt a stone pillar rising from the center of his back. "You will tell me or I will break your back."

"Gama cease now, you are crossing a line of no return!" Yelled the deer anbu.

"Shut it Shikamaru, this does not concern you." Gama yelled back, only to hear a yell in surprise as she was forced to the ground by a large black shape. Looking up she saw that she and her teammates were pinned under black dogs, that were the size of a mini fridge in height and as long as a horse drawn carriage. Looking at the dogs eyes she saw they were as red as fire and the pupils were as black as night, she felt as if she was standing near a volcano every time its breath hit her in the face. **" ****You should not have done that bitch. You will now be forcibly removed from the property, and Hound-Sama will be notified of your transgrestions. Unfortuenatly for you he will most likely bring these charges up with your Hokage."** The large black dog that was pinning Gama spoke as he latched his teeth around her body and threw here the fifty feet over the large stone wall, causing here to hit the ground right where her disruption seal was placed over a security seal.

She was soon followed by her three compatriots who landed around her. "Dammit Talia, we probably just got The Hound to black Mark Konoha because of your actions. He's gone and, even though I want him back just as much as you do, we are lucky that he hasn't taken his revenge against anyone." Shikamaru said as he stood up, causing the Talia to look down in shame. "Right lets head back since this troublesome mission was obviously a failure." The rest of the team just noddes as they run back towards the docks where the boat they took here was docked.

Back in the compound two of the dogs had dragged dirk inside the beach house and had laid him on the couch. "Beowulf,"

"**Hia**?"

"Send Jasper to the boss and Shade to our mutual friend, they would want to know that everything is going according to plan." Dirk said with an evil smile, wondering when it would take effect. The next night Talia started to sweat profusely, as an eerie red glow seeped out from under her cabin door, and no one noticed that the crew was a sailor short.

**Konoha same day**

Minato Namikaze sat behind the desk in the Hokage's tower going over paperwork. Looking at the date he noticed that it was the fifth year anniversary of their return to Konoha from the capital were he, Kushina, and their daughters Kiko, and Naruto's twin Talia had lived, trained and worked after sealing the Kyuubi. At first he thought it would be a great idea to leave Naruto here; that however all went to shit the week they returned. It was a week to late, for they had discovered that not only had Naruto had been banished for bring back Sasuke from when he defected, not only had Jiraiya failed his promise to watch over Naruto, not only had Kakashi tried to get Naruto killed by refusing to teach him anything but the villagers, the Kami forsaken villagers, decided that Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate.

There was no physical abuse, except for the chunin instructors going full force against Naruto in the academy along with sabotaging his education, no they had done everything in their power to make sure he died; be it from shoddy equipment, the seals on the kill me orange jumpsuit he wore, or even selling him expired food a triple the price. It was only thanks to the Ichiruka's , who had packed up and left when they discovered that they had abandoned Naruto, the deceased Sandamie, Kurenai, Anko, Hana and her mother Tsume, Yugao and her now deceased fiancé Hayate, Tsunade and Shizune when they came back, that he didn't pull an Itachi on the whole village. Since the truth came out all of them either tried to avoid the Namikaze family like the plague or if they had no choice deal with them for as long as it took and then depart, Tsunade even refused to teach Kiko anything even though she was her goddaughter.

It had almost come to blows when Kiko had demanded from Anko info on her brother, which Anko responded by laughing to her face saying she had no right to even consider Naruto family. It was then that Kiko said she didn't care she would bring her brother back by force if she had to, which Anko responded that if she did that not only would she help and leave with Naruto she would ensure that Kiko would never be able to have children.

"Yondamie-Sama" the voice of his secretary over the intercom broke him from his thought.

"Yes Shizue-chan"

"There is a man out here who wishes to speak with you sir."

"All right send him in." as the oak doors opened the man walked (Picture Eizo's outfit from Assassin's Creed 2 except the color scheme is black cloak and red belt) he easily stood 6'1 and had two scimitars on his back; their handles appeared to be solid gold. "My secretary said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Hokage-san; however, can you please call the two loyal sannin, Anko Mitarashi, and the last "loyal "Uchiha." The man says with air quotes (he will be referred to as A for now on), as Minato wonders why he wants them here he does what the man asks. After everyone arrives even Kiko and Kushina came wondering why Tsunade and Jirayia were called. "Well now that everyone is here I can deliver my packages." A says, with a smile that was like a fox, as he pulls the three scrolls from his belt and unseals the mangled bodies of Orochimaru, Kisamie Hoshgaki, and Itachi Uchiha. Those looking at them were barley holding their lunch down, Kiko actually throws up, and Anko was dancing for joy at seeing the body of Orochimaru. Each was in worse condition than the last:

Orochimaru had his chest cavity ripped open and the bottom of his jaw missing. Kisamie was in worse shape as his chest cavity was also destroyed, his left leg was gone from the knee cap down and the bone was showing, and his right arm looked like it was forced against a cheese grater. Itachi, though, was the worst his body was barely kept whole by what remained of his spine, both of his arms were missing and both of his eyes looked like they had been ripped out

of his skull; in fact they were totally missing.

"Who did this?" Sauske demanded wanting to know who deprived him of his revenge. A smiled as he pulled down his hood revealing black spiked hair with veins of red running through it with a strand of silver falling over his face, his blue eyes sparkled with amusement and that dam smile never left his face. "Well we, I mean both me and Naruto Sora killed Orochimaru with the help of our summons. Than we ran into Itachi and Kisamie a few years later, Naruto killed Itachi and well I dealt with Kisamie. We were hoping to get the three great traitors; but, you never went rouge again." A says with a smile.

"Whose is Naruto Sora?" Kiko asked as she got her hopes up.

"Naruto Sora was formerly Naruto Uzumaki." He lets this set in and watches with amusement at their reaction: The Namikaze, Anko's and sannin's faces were filled with pride while Sasuke's face was filled with pure rage. "Our Sochi did this?" Kushina said with pride in her voice, A's smile got extremely vicious that it frightened Anko. "So you are in his words "the useless fan girl egg donor" (turning to Minato) so that must make you the "sperm donor"." A says watching their faces turn from pride to rage to shame. "So if you will pay me what is owed than I can give Naruto his cut and be on my way." Minato, with his head down in shame, hands him a scroll and tells him to head to the bank they will give him what is owed. Pulling his hood back on he turns to leave until Kushina asks "Can you tell me where my Sochi is?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH." A starts laughing, not a funny joke laugh, no it was total mockery before his voice got as cold as ice "You have no right to call him that, so no." He continues on his way out until *shink* the sound of a sword leaving its sheath is heard. Grabbing the two scimitars he unsheathes them and turns around and sees Kushina's blood red katana out. "Put Benihime away or I will have Ra destroy her." A says as both scimitars begin releasing intense heat and were bathing the room in a golden light. Kushina's eyes widen at A's statement.

Before a fight could break out a large black mastiff leapt out of the shadows, scaring the hell out of everyone in the room, except A. "**Summoner-Sama, I have been told to inform you that a group of Konoha Anbu broke into your compound and one of them assaulted Dirk. The one who did the crime wore a Gama mask, had long red hair and smelled like Toads and them."** The large dog said, while glaring at the Namikaze family.

"Thank you for informing me Jasper I need you to head to the Capital and request a judge be sent here since the Hokage can't be trusted since this is a family member being charged. I also need you to let me know how Dirk is doing and I will send you a reward later."A said as the large hound bowed before leaping back into the shadows and disappearing form sight.** "**Well it looks like your daughter is causing problems Hokage-san, and before you ask I am pressing charges for breaking and entering, trespassing, and assault on a civilian employ." A said without turning around, he then continued to walk towards the door until he heard the sound of chirruping birds. Turning around, with his swords still out, he saw Sasuke's hand covered in lightning.

"You helped take away my revenge, now I'm going to take your LIFE! **CHIDORI"** Sasuke screamed as he charged sharighan spinning madly. As he quickly closed the distance A just side stepped him at the last second and brought his swords to strike, one going low the other going high. "Moyasu Ra( Burn Ra)1". Soon it felt like all the moisture in the room evaporated as they saw him slash with both blades, before walking towards the Hokage as the sound of something charred hit the ground, before Sauske started to yell in extreme agony before falling to the floor.

"Next time Hokage-san keep your ninja on a shorter leash. Or the next one will not only lose their eye, and what makes them a man if they are male, but their life as well." A said as he exited the room leaving a howling Sasuke on the floor gripping the remains of his junk and his left eye.

"Tsunade-san, please tell me that the Uchiha participated in the sperm bank?" Minato asked with desperation in his voice.

"Nope." She answered as she started to heal Sasuke.

"Great now I'm going to have to listen to the civilians bitch about the Uchiha, how could this get any worse?"

"Well I can't save the eye or repair the eye socket so he's permanently blind in the left eye and sterile." Tsunade said as she stood and looked around the room.

"Where's Kiko?" she asked as they heard the large oaken door close.

Walking down the stairs, A decides to find out what the wannabe stalker wanted. So stopping at the nearest window, he steps up and leans on the glass pain with his hands in his pockets, before flashing through a short set of signs and whispering "**Meiton: O chamena kage(dark release:Mischevious shadow)"****2** causing his shadow to take shape as it stretched out on the wall in front of him and to the left.

"What do you want gaki?" A asked, the annoyance evident in his voice, as he stood up straight and saw the corridor they were I was abandoned.

"The names Namikaze Uzumaki Kiko, genin of Konoha and future Hokage, and you will tell me where my brother is." Kiko demanded. Looking at the girl in front of him he put her age at around thirteen maybe fourteen, she had long red hair and pale blue eyes that stared out from her heart shaped face, if he had to guess she was around 5'4 maybe 5'5.

"Gaki I don't care who you are, I am going to tell you the same thing I told your bitch of a mother, you have no right to call him that so leave me alone until the trial." A said seeing her getting angry.

"If you're not going to tell me than I will make you!" he was surprised when he felt her chakra spike as she held out her hand and formed the rasengan . '_what is that idiot thinking teaching her that move she's going to kill herself. Aw well not my problem._' A shrugged as he stood still "**Rasengan!"**

(We here at team eagle do not wish harm on any child.)

Kiko yelled as she charged towards him only to be sent flying towards the open window he was leaning against as he dodged and his shadow tripped her before dispelling. A watched as the rasengan hit the window still, blasting Kiko out of the tower. Walking away, A saw a standard cannon folder '_Bad no _

_thinking like that._' Chunin rushing towards him, "What happened here?" The confused man asked as he saw the destroyed window.

"You might want to go get the Hokage."

"Why?"

"Cause his daughter just tried to bum rush me with a rasengan '_probably thought I've never seen one before and tried to catch me __unprepared, idiot child'_ ended up tripping over something or nothing, and blew herself out the window." A stated before a loud boom was heard before a loud voice shouted

"MY CABBAGES!" Looking at A the Chunin quickly looked ran to the window before shushuning away. _'well that was much better than what I __had planned originally' _ A thought as he walked away.

**Same time as window incident in the capital**

"Silver-san a message has just arrived to me via summons, apparently a ninja is being tried and the client dose not believes that the Hokage will be fair and impartial seeing as the ninja is his daughter. So Silver-san I am giving you full imperium in my name to sort this matter out, you will contact me with your final decision before sentencing so that I may approve of this sense you represent me. Also I want you to deliver this decree sense I believe a certain friend of ours gets what is rightfully his." A man with a full man chew and an extremely tall hat said as he handed a man wearing a long flowing cloak (Picture Eizo's

outfit from Assassin's Creed 2) with silver hair that had blue streaks in it and a single streak of black in the center, blue calm eyes and a fox like grin, he was easily 6'0, a scroll.

"Of course Daimyo- Sama, and I agree with you one hundred percent on your decision." Silver said as he bowed and left. '_Everything is going according to plan._'

* * *

1)Moyasu Ra( Burn Ra): user sends chakra into the scimatars causing massive rise in temperature, which in turn disrupts the opponets eyesight.

2)**Meiton: O chamena kage(dark release:Mischevious** **shadow): d-rank:** user sends chkra into their shadow causing it to act like a shodw clone; however the shadow must remain conected to the user, and, it can use all of the chakra to interact with objects, physically only, on the three dimentional. plane


End file.
